


Falling

by xrosepetalsx



Category: Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Genre: 100 Super Junior Fics Challenge, Angst, Band Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xrosepetalsx/pseuds/xrosepetalsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyuhyun’s falling, and Zhou Mi’s the one to catch him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at LJ for the 100 Super Junior Fics Challenge (#95). Archived here.
> 
> LJ Version [here](http://insanityplays.livejournal.com/2099.html)

He get’s the feeling he’s falling, the air whipping sharply against his face, nothing beneath him to break his fall, endless black surrounding him, embracing him, suffocating him. He can feel the scream in his throat, desperate to rip itself from his lungs, but he can’t seem to push it out, and it’s almost as if he’s drowning.

It’s stuck like a painful air bubble in his throat, almost cutting off his flow of oxygen even as he feel’s himself taking deep, shuddering breath’s. But it hurts so much, sitting there, trying to get out, trying to call for help.

His nerves are screaming, adrenaline flowing through his body and making him hyper aware of every feeling that courses through his body, aware of the wind that rushes past, of the bottomless feeling in his stomach that is the sensation of flying, of jumping, of falling.

But he can’t stop his decent. At least not on his own, especially as he can’t see anything that surrounds him but the deep deep black, and he can’t feel anything despite the fear that flows throughout his entire body, filling him to the brink and taking him into it’s embrace, unwilling to let go.

Somehow, he knows there’s no bottom to this hole he seems to have fallen into, and somehow that’s what make’s the sobs start. Maybe it’s the knowledge that this fall will never end, that this adrenaline and fear will never stop pumping in his veins. Or maybe it’s just the fact that he knows if there’s no ending, then there’s no beginning, and even if he does manage to shout, no one will be able to save him. No one will be able to hear him.

Because there’s no beginning for someone to find him at, hear him at.

He’s all alone and it makes the sobs harsher, even though he’s not a crier. Even though it shows the weakness he hates so much to show. He can’t help it, and it might just be the fact that no one can see him that allows him to let out all these pent up feelings, allows him to let the fear and sadness go in one fell sweep of tears. Or maybe it’s just the fear that _forces_ the tears to come.

Whatever it is, he hardly cares with the tears gushing down his face, and the endless hole’s air rushing past him, and the darkness engulfing him, taking him. He almost wishes he could curl up in a ball in mid air, but the wind rushing so quickly past him, creating the feel of free falling, forces his limbs to stay sprawled out around and beside him.

He can feel himself choking on his sobs, and he shudders.

It’s endless, this hell. And he doesn’t know how to get out. If he _can_ get out.

All he can do is cry.

\--

“Kui Xian…Kui Xian wake up.” And he finds himself blinking his eyes open, hoarse sobs still ripping from his throat, tears blurring his vision, but warm arms embracing him. He buries his face into the chest of the man in front of him, allowing this fit of weakness to continue because he can’t conjure enough energy to make it stop.

Doesn’t want to stop if it means Zhou Mi will comfort him.

“Zhou Mi…” he find’s himself whispering around a sob, clutching himself closer to his lover. And for the moment, he doesn’t care that he never cries like this, that he’s making a fool of himself, that he’s probably scaring Zhou Mi with the force of the tears he hasn’t shed since he was nine years old and his father slapped him for being a cry baby.

“Shh…” Is the only response he gets as hand’s stroke down his back, comforting and warm. The shudders subside, and the sobs quiet as the nightmare begins to drift away in the wake of the light he found at the end of the endless drop. The stress of being an idol, the fear that he’s not good enough, that he wont, _can’t_ , remember any more songs, any more dances, fades away with black hole as he drifts into a dreamless sleep in the arms of the one who caught him where he thought he’d never be caught.

He supposes he only really need’s to think about today, and today only. Not what is to come, or what he needs to memorize and learn when and in time for. One thing at a time, lying in the arms of the man who will always be there to catch him when he feels himself start to fall.


End file.
